The present invention relates generally to Health care baths and more specifically, to a home and hospital Health care, portable bed-bath and shower device. The device of the present invention provides an inflatable bath and tub, used to assist in the bathing of bed ridden patients. The housing of the device is a rubber material consisting of an electric air compressor, water valve, dirty water discharge pump and hose, shower head, hook and loop straps, a swivel head hanger, storage pockets for soap and wash cloths and tote cart. A patient can be easily placed upon the bath unit in a respective position prior to the inflation of the bed. The bath unit is then inflated by the electric compressor and a hose is connected to the water valve of the unit and at the other distal end, to a sink. A bath may now proceed. Hook and loop fasteners are supplied to secure the patient within the bath device and to lift the limbs of a patient for easy cleaning of the limbs. The electric air compressor unit consists of an air release valve. A water valve is also provided consisting of a control valve and separate drain valve. The shower head portion of the device has an on/off trigger to regulate water flow as required. A dirty water discharge pump and hose are supplied to empty used dirty water from the interior of the tub. Inflated ridges located at the lower surface of the interior portion of the device aid in proper water circulation and provides additional comfort to the patient.
When the device of the present invention is not in use, it may be stored away by hanging from the provided hanger unit or stored within the provided tote cart.
The present invention discloses a portable bed-bath and shower device. The device of the present invention provides an oblong, inflatable bath tub unit used to assist in the bathing of bed ridden patients. The bathtub or housing of the device is a rubber material consisting of an electric air compressor, water valve, dirty water discharge pump and hose, shower head, hook and loop straps, a swivel head hanger, storage pockets for soap and wash cloths and tote cart. A patient can be easily placed upon the bath unit prior to the inflation thereof. The bath unit is then inflated by the electric compressor and a hose is connected to the water valve of the unit and at the other distal end, to a sink. A bath may now proceed. Hook and loop fasteners are supplied to secure the patient within the bath device and to lift the limbs of a patient for easy cleaning of the limbs. A water valve is also provided consisting of a control valve and separate drain valve. A dirty water discharge pump and hose are supplied to empty used, dirty water from the interior of the tub. Inflated ridges located at the lower surface of the interior portion of the device aid in proper water circulation and provides additional comfort to the patient. When the device of the present invention is not in use, it may be stored away by hanging from the provided hanger unit or stored within the provided tote cart.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a home and hospital Health care, portable bed-bath and shower device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a home and hospital Health care, portable bed-bath and shower device that is inflatable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a home and hospital Health care, portable bed-bath and shower device that is inflatable and used to assist in the bathing of bed ridden patients.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a home and hospital Health care, portable bed-bath and shower device that has a rubber housing consisting of an electric air compressor, water valve, dirty water discharge pump and hose, shower head, hook and loop straps, swivel head hanger, storage pockets and tote cart.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a home and hospital Health care, portable bed-bath and shower device that is inflated by an electric compressor.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a home and hospital Health care, portable bed-bath and shower device that provides a tote cart that consists of a mesh bag that is removable and washable, has storage bags for hoses and other accessories and a frame of light weight material and is easily stored.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.